


Oh, Christmas Tree

by drakecestanon



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: Christmas Tree, Domestic, Drakecest Advent Calendar, Holidays, Incest, Kissing, M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 09:37:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8885878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drakecestanon/pseuds/drakecestanon
Summary: Written for the Drakecest Advent Calendar over on Tumblr.
The prompt for this one is: “That tree isn’t even going to fit in the house! Why did you buy it without measuring it first?”
Sam gets a little overzealous over getting a Christmas tree for the house.





	

"Hey Nathan, come here and help me out with this thing," Sam called through the front door as he held it open.  He knew that he was letting out the warmth that their home contained the longer he kept the door propped open, but he really needed his brother's assistance with this particular task.

  
  
"Yeah, yeah, I'm _coming_."  Nathan had been puttering around in the kitchen, trying to put together a dinner for the two of them, but he rounded the corner towards the entryway when he heard his brother's voice.  He rubbed at his arms as he got closer to the open door where his older brother was currently peeking in, feeling the chill from the crisp air outside.  "It's cold as hell out there Sam, what do you want?"

  
  
"I need you to help me out with this tree, come check it out."  Sam grinned as he motioned towards their vehicle parked in the driveway.  "It's going to look great inside the house, especially once we get lights and decorations on it and all that."

  
  
Nathan peered around the door, and his mouth gaped open once he saw the sheer _size_ of the fir tree that was precariously mounted on the top of their SUV.  "How did you even get that _home_ , Sam?"  He paused and then waved a hand.  "Wait, don't even tell me, I don't want to know."  He studied the tree for a moment, and then eyeballed their doorway before shaking his head.  "That tree isn't going to _fit_ in our house!  Did you even measure it before buying it?"  He crossed his arms in front of his chest as he gave Sam a slight glare.

  
  
"Well uh, _no_ ," Sam admitted with a small chuckle, while he awkwardly moved a hand to the back of his neck.  "But Nathan, once we get it inside, it's going to look amazing, trust me!"

  
  
Nathan sighed as he looked over the tree once more, pretty sure that there was no _way_ that tree was getting into their house.  Not without trimming some of it down, anyway.  " _Why_ did you buy it without measuring it first?"

 

Sam pouted slightly when he heard the question.  "Because I wanted to make Christmas special for us, that's all.  It's the first one we've been able to spend together since I got out of prison, and I wanted to make sure that it's one you'll _never_ forget."

 

When Nathan heard his older brother’s reasoning, his heart kind of _melted_.  Even when they were younger, they didn’t get to spend a lot of proper Christmases together.  So it _was_ kind of nice that they’d be able to be together during the holidays.  Who was he kidding, it was going to be a _lot_ nice.  “Okay, let me go get my coat and gloves and I’ll come help you out,” Nathan conceded as a small smile formed on his lips.  He’d do anything for Sam, after all.  An arm soon slid around his waist and he wasn’t surprised when Sam leaned in to give him a sweet kiss.

 

“You won’t regret it, Nathan,” Sam murmured atop his little brother’s lips.

 

“Somehow I think I will,” Nathan teased before giving Sam a quick peck in return.  “I still don’t think that tree is going to fit, though.”

 

Sam chuckled before releasing his little brother from his grip.  “Well, there’s only one way to find out!”


End file.
